


Going With You

by tiahwinchester



Series: 369 Chapters of Ships [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, GTA!AU, M/M, risingwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is about to go on the biggest heist of his life, alone. Jon can't let him do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going With You

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY got to write Risingwood, I've wanted to for a while so I'm so happy it's finally here <3

Jon watched Ryan put on a black t-shirt as he chewed his nail. “Geoff’s an idiot.” He muttered, mostly to himself.

Ryan sighed, “Jon, that’s the ninth time you’ve said that tonight, Geoff knows what he’s doing okay? If you were so worried about his decision, you should have taken it up with him _months_ before, not the goddamn night of.”

It was 11:30PM and Jon’s heart had been racing ever since Ryan’s notification went off that it was time to start preparing. “But…it’s just that-to put you on a heist _this_ big, _alone_?” he said, repeating himself for the tenth time.

Ryan halted zipping up his jacket to roll his eyes to the ceiling and groan. When he looked back at Jon he said, “Do you not trust me or something?”

Jon stood, choosing to caress his own arm instead of biting his nail. “It’s not that it’s just that…it’s basically a death wish Ryan.”

Ryan placed his hands on Jon’s shoulders and looked down into his eyes, “Jon, I’ll be okay. Geoff would never have assigned me this heist if he didn’t think I wasn’t capable of completing it.”

Jon nodded, he knew this, he knew Ryan was probably the best guy for this heist, but god did he really have to go alone. He didn’t even have a sniper, or a getaway driver, or any kind of lookout. His stomach churned at the thought of him doing all this on his own. There was no way he was coming out of this one without some kind of serious injury.

“I’m coming with you.” He said suddenly, walking quickly to the wardrobe and pulling out a fresh shirt and jeans.

Ryan sighed loudly, “No, you’re not.”

Jon threw off his shirt and pants and put the new ones on. “Yes, I am. You’re going to get yourself killed. I can at least sit on some rooftop and take out anyone coming for you okay?”

He was about to buckle up his belt when Ryan pushed his shoulder so he would face him, “I’ve already thought of all that okay?” said Ryan, “We’ve spent months planning for this. We’ve covered everything. I can do this on my own.”

“But you don’t have to, okay? You are not going without me.” Jon replied, desperation in his voice now. He secured his belt and felt around the back of the dresser for their gun stash. He fiddled with a pistol, attempting to slot it in his pocket, but his hands were shaking.

Ryan grabbed his hands gently, “You’re shaking.” Jon huffed. “I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one?” Jon looked up and saw him smiling. “Listen, we know that the cops will be all over this one. We know they’ll have every possible position covered once they know I’m in there. The less other people involved, the better it is.” He grabbed the gun from Jon’s hand and instead fitted it into a holster on his back. “You have to trust that I’ll be fine. I can’t concentrate out their if I know you’re sitting in here biting your fingers off.” He rubbed his thumb over Jon’s chewed nails.

Jon let go of his hands to pull him into a hug, his face burying into the taller man’s shoulder. A chime sounded on Ryan’s phone and they both knew what that meant. Ryan reluctantly pulled away from the hug to grab his mask from a stand in the dresser. He kissed Jon’s forehead.

“I’ll see you soon, alright? Look out for me on the news.” He said with a wink before grabbing his phone and giving Jon one last glance.

Jon followed him to the front door and watched him disappear behind it. He fell into a dining chair behind him and began to chew his thumb nail again. He knew he wouldn’t be moving from this spot for as long as it took for Ryan to finish the heist.


End file.
